


The Luminary of the Galaxy

by Sonia_Iruma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Iruma/pseuds/Sonia_Iruma
Summary: Something I immediately thought of after seeing Kaito's execution is "What if Maki and Kaito went to the Love Hotel together and Monokuma erased their memory of the event but Maki became pregnant?" Yup pretty despair inducing already especially the fact that Maki doesn't even know she got pregnant (jesus im messed up) anyway I'll start writing a fan fic based on that statement. It'll be called "The Luminary of the Galaxy"





	1. The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Key 
> 
> 🐼 = Monokuma/3rd person
> 
> 'words' = thinking
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> POV
> 
> 🦋 = Gonta Gokuhara
> 
> 🎾 = Ryoma Hoshi
> 
> 🔎 = Shuichi Saihara
> 
> 🎹 = Kaede Akamatsu
> 
> 🤖 = K1-B0 
> 
> 👻 = Korekiyo Shinguji
> 
> 👓 = Tsumugi Shirogane
> 
> 🎨 = Angie Yonaga
> 
> 🚀 = Kaito Momota
> 
> 🎲 = Kokichi Oma
> 
> 🛠 = Miu Iruma
> 
> 🔪 = Maki Harukawa
> 
> 🥑 = Rantaro Amami
> 
> 🥋 = Tenko Chabashira
> 
> 💥 = Himiko Yumeno
> 
> 🕸 = Kirumi Tojo

🚀  
"Huh... So you're saying this key will go to a so called "Love Hotel?" Kaito asks the oreo colored bear in front of him. "Puhuhu! You are correct Momota!" The bear snickers then dissapears. He shrugs then puts the key in the pocket of his jacket. ''I'll deal with it later" He murmers. Spotting Maki he grins and walks over to her "Heya Maki Roll!" He beams at her.

🔪  
She jumps hearing her name "Hi Kaito" she replies sighing. "What's the matter Maki Roll?" The male asks. "You scared me that's all..." She mutters already sick of Kaito's idiocy. He chuckles  and pats her back then walks back to his dorm.

🚀  
Shaking his head he sighs putting a hand behind his head muttering. "Jeez, when can I tell her" he grumbles. Monokuma suddenly appears "Puhuhu! Try the key!" Is all the bear says then he disappears again. Surpised by the bears sudden appearence he jumps "Holy sh-!" His eyes widen. A knock on his door makes him yelp in surprise. 

"Monokuma? Didn't you just appear?" He shakes his head going over to answer the door anyway. "Hello?" Opening the door for a third time he's surprised who is waiting there. "Hi Kaito" Maki greets now for some reason in a bathing suit, a black and red bikini.


	2. The Pool

🚀  
Kaito raises an eyebrow at her "Hiya Maki-roll! Why are you wearing that...?" He asks. Maki looks at him "Everyone is at the pool Monokuma raised the pools water level. I suggest you come as well" is all she says then she leaves. "Well then..." He grins punching his fist into his other hand "Alrighty then!" 

5 minutes later...

🐼  
Kaito grins heading over to the pool now in galaxy pattern swim trunks. "The luminary of the stars is here!" He announces suddenly someone pushes him into the pool his eyes widen when he plunges into the cold water. When he gets to the surface he shakes his head water spraying and looks at where he was standing seeing Kirumi still in her normal clothes "I apologize Kaito, Kokichi requested that I push you in the pool so I did..." She says an apologetic smile on her face. Grumbling he looks for Kokichi who is sitting in one of the chairs laughing. "You little..." He mutters starting to head towards the stairs to get out of the pool. Before he could get out of the pool a hand is put on his shoulder. Turning around he sees Maki in her bikini still "He's not worth it Kaito, trust me" She says clearly pissed at Kokichi as well. "Well one of these days he's going to get what's coming for him..." He mutters giving one last glare at Kokichi who is now pretending to look innocent. 

🛠  
"WATCH OUT FUCKERS!" she yells jumping into the pool in her pink bikini. Grinning she sees Maki and Kaito now drenched with water from her splash. "I-i uh, s-sorry!" She squeaks seeing the angry looks on their faces. 

🤖  
Having an idea he grins then jumps in the pool as well then picks up Miu smirking. "Wh- Kiibo! Put me down!" Miu starts to laugh as Kiibo carries her over his head around the pool.

🐼  
Tsmugi looks over at them and smirks then yells "I ship it" which Kiibo immediately stops and looks at her "What does that mean?" He asks. She shakes her head deciding not to explain it "Never mind" satified with that answer Kiibo then carries Miu out of the pool. 

🥑  
Watching the others he shakes his head 'Jeez, we're in a killing game and they're so relaxed...' He shakes his head at the swimmers. Ryoma sits on the chair next to him "Seems they're having fun huh" he comments. "I thought you don't want anyone close to you" he says. Ryoma glances at him "Hey, I can tolerate company once in a while" he mutters. 

🎲  
Grinning he gets up then looks at Kirumi "Hey Kirumi! Where's your swimsuit?" He practically yells. Sighing Kirumi walks over to him "I have one on under my clothes" she replies. "I am just making sure everyone doesnt need anything before I go in the pool" she sighs. He grins and nods "Ohhh! I get it! But the pushing Momota is the only thing I needed Kirumi" he says matter of fact.


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi Tojo x Rantaro Amami is a ship apparently and I like it

🕸  
"Very well then Kokichi, I shall swim now" She says and takes off her shirt to reveal a black one piece with spider web pattern. Rantaro looks over and stares. "Do you need something Mr. Amami?" She asks raising an eyebrow at him. He quickly shakes his head blushing slightly "N-no I'm fine." He insists. 

She looks at him not convinced but sighs and slowly wades into the pool. Kaito looks at Kokichi and growls then smirks little sneaking up behind Kokichi he splashes a lot of water on him!Â  Screaming Kokichi runs around in the pool,Â  which is pretty slowly,Â  trying to get away from Kaito. Grinning triumphantly Kaito swims back over to Maki. 

🚀  
"Hey Maki Roll?" Turning around Maki raises her eyebrow at him. "What is it?" She asks. "Er..." Mumbling and putting a hand behind his head he blushes slightly. "Do you uh... Do you want to go out so-" Before he can finish his sentence Kiibo runs past holding Miu up in the air again "COMING THROUGH!" He yells.


	4. Confession

🐼  
Both their eyes widen and  quickly get out of the way. "Uh... What were you going to say Kaito?" Maki wades back over to Kaito looking at him expectingly. Kaito frowns then looks down "Never mind" He mutters,Â  clearly bothered that Miu and Kiibo interrupted him ruining the mood. 

🔪  
She tilts her head "Just tell me" Staring at him already tired with shit. "B-but" He stutters. "Tell me you tol fucker" She snaps. 

🚀  
'Oh yeah, I'm way taller then her... I wonder if...' He ponders then remembers Miu and Kiibo's size difference and that Kiibo was able to pick her up 'Then again, he is a robot...' He sighs theÂ  looks at Maki who is raising her eyebrow at him. "Maki Roll?" He asks hesitantly. "What?" She asked, annoyed by this point. He simply picks her up with a squeak of protest from her and places her back against the wall and he grins at her not realizing what position they were in. "Uh, Kaito" Maki stammers blushing bright red. "Yeah, Maki Roll?" He asks grinning. 

"Uh, why are we so close? We're practically touching...especially our crotches" She says bluntly, and straight to the point. Kaito looks down and sure enough, their touching. He immediately backs away in embarrassment causing Maki to fall. "Oof..." She mutters. "S-sorry Maki!" He stammers. 

🔪  
"I didn't realize!" Kaito apologies. She sighs 'you're an idiot, but...' She scoots over to him much to his surprise. "U-uh Maki? I-im said I was sorry!Â  Don't slap me again please!" Kaito begs and puts his hands over his head in defense. 

She rolls her eyes and takes his hands off his head easily. "I'm not going to hit you..." She soothes kinda surprised at how weak he can be. He looks up at her "B-but" He stutters. She shakes her head "Do you have that Love Hotel key still?" She asks all of a sudden with slight blush on her face. 

🚀  
At that question, he's taken off guard "H-huh?!" He stutters. Maki looks up at him and sighs seeming to be deciding something. "You're an idiot," She starts which Kaito looks at her sadly like a puppy that was put in the doghouse "B-but I'm not an-!" Before he can continue Maki puts a finger over his lips "Let me finish" She says and remove her finger "You're an idiot," She hesitates. 

"but you're my idiot" She finishes and before Kaito could reply she holds his face in her hands and looks him in the eyes "Moon Man is my nickname for you now" She says "But- Moon Man can be taken two ways..." He blushes a bit at that last part. Maki smirks surprised he caught on "I know" Before Kaito could reply she once again interrupts, this time though with a kiss on his lips. 

🥑  
"You go Kaito!" He shouts from across the pool bringing both Maki and Kaito back to the present, immediately pulling away from each other.

🔪  
She suddenly realizes that everyone was watching, even Kiibo who of course was still holding Miu. Which said girl looks at them then at Rantaro "Jeez, who knew Rantaro was such a cockblock?!" She laughs. Maki blushes bright red, both from embarrassment and because she kissed Kaito. "I-i-" She stammers. Then immediately gets out of the pool running off. "Aw man... And it was just starting to get good!" Protests Monokuma who is sitting in a movie seat with popcorn in his lap and 3-D glasses. 

🐼  
He sighs then the 3-D glasses, popcorn, and chair dissapear when he hops down from the seat. "Now!" He begins. "Im going to go check on Maki Roll" Kaito stated then gets out of the pool as well. "How rude, interrupting the headmaster..." He mumbles. Kaito look over at Rantaro and glares as if to say 'ill deal with you later' which Rantaro simply shrugs.


	5. Comforting An Assassin

🔪  
Maki runs into her room and shuts the door then leans against the door sliding down to a sitting position and puts her head in her hands. 'What am I going to do now...?' She thought but just then there's a knock on her door causing her to jump up surprised and backs up onto the opposite wall. 

"W-who's there?" She asks a tiny bit of fear in her voice. "It's me Maki Roll, Kaito" The male behind the door answers. "Are you ok?" He asks. Maki doesn't respond at first but walks over and opens the door and looks at him. 

🚀  
Noticing her puffy eyes from crying and he looks shocked at first because he has never seen her cry. At this fact his face turns red, not with embarrassment this time, but rage. 

Rage that was boiling inside of that he's never felt before ''How dare that National Geographic reject they make my Maki Roll cry? When they reveal themselves I swear to all the stars in the sky he'll pay!'' 

He states angrily, grabbing the trembling girl and hugging her tightly his goatee brushing against Maki's forehead causing said girl to blush. "Kaito...? Are you ok?" The brunette asks looking up at him with concern. Kaito looks down at her and his face turns back to normal.

"Are you ok Maki Roll?" He counters. Maki wipes her tears then looks up at him, realizes how close they are and blushes a bit but she snuggles into his chest anyway and sighs. 

"Yes, I'm ok now Kaito, thank you" She replies. The grape haired male looks at her and chuckles putting his galaxy cape thing around the both of them. "No need to thank me Maki Roll, your smile is thanks enough"

🐼  
Tsumugi stares into the monitor and smirks at them. "I have the most despair filled idea that will take a while but will be worth it in the end..." She giggles and goes over to a different control panel, this one with hearts around a single monitor. 

She grins and opens a hidden compartment on the side of the monitor, with a key the upper part in the shape of a heart. 

"Now... It's been a while since I've enabled this but... I think it'll be worth it." Under the desk she puts the key in a slot and turns the key making a satisfying *click!* and above the key hole a hatch opens. "I forgot how secure this was..." 

She mutters and smirks at the switch on the top is says 'Pregnancy Possible?' She glances at the options, the switch at 'no' without hesitation she flips the switch where it's on the 'yes' option. 

"Perfect... Now I just need to have them meet in the hotel... But for that to happen I need Kaito to use his key..."


	6. Love Hotel

🐼  
Maki sighs with content as a key falls out of his jackets pocket and she looks down at it raising her eyebrow at Kaito, which he picks up the key in response and blushes bright red "I-i forgot I had this Love Hotel key..." He laughs awkwardly putting his hand behind his head. Maki looks up at him and smirks. 

"Well? Use it" She says simply Kaito's eyes widening and glancing at her which is now looking up at him with a look of love in her eyes "I love you Kaito, I have never felt this way about someone before" She confesses. He looks at her and smiles a little then leans down putting his forehead against hers. 

"I don't understand why you'd fall in love with a guy like me but..." He hesitates "But I'm glad you do, because..." Once again he hesitates and cups her face in his hands. "Because, I love you too Maki Roll" He confesses with a goofy smile on his face. 

🔪  
She stares at him then smirks giving him a kiss on his nose "Well? Would you like to be my uh 'boyfriend' is it called?" She asks, never having a boyfriend before or knowing of the term. The male laughs and nods "Yes that's what it's called, and my answer to that is, is my hair purple?" He grins at her, that goofy grin that she loves. 

"I-i" She stutters and strokes his cheek lightly. "Yes~" Is all she says then grabs the key from him and drags him, blushing bright red that would put Himiko's hair to shame. 

Unlocking the door to the hotel she drags him into a room with a single bed in it with hearts everywhere. "Well Kaito?~" She smirks and turns to him. Which he simply blushes red and chuckles a hand behind his head. "It's up to you if you want to Maki Roll" He stutters. 

All of a sudden Monokuma appears and looks at Kaito "It's standing up!" Kaito blushes bright red and pretends to have no idea what he means "W-what's standing up?" He asked a blush on his face. Monokuma rolls his eyes "Your flag pole! It's standing up!" 

Pointing directly at Kaito's crotch which now is a big bigger. "U-uh I don't know what you mean by flag pole" He says. Grumbling Monokuma simply looks at him and says "Your dick you dumb ass! Your dick is hard I can see it!" 

At this statement Maki's eyes widen and glances at Kaito who is as still as a statue. "Leave us alone now Monokuma, please" She says looking at Monokuma, with a look of hatred in her eyes. "Very well!" The bear says cheerfully then dissapears. 

Kaito covers his face with his hands from embarrassment. "I-i'm sorry Maki Roll! I-i can't control it sometimes!" He stutters, clearly trying to make an excuse. Maki simply looks at him and smiles "Kaito, if you want me I'm all yours"


	7. Stars Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the 2nd smut I've written so-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you didn't realize the name of the chapter is a play on "sparks fly"

🍋This chapter contains a lemon right off the bat! So skip this chapter if you don't like reading lemons!🍋

🐼  
Evident of his expression the male is clearly surprised by her answer, so he just stares at her and manages to stutter out "Wh-what?" Maki looks down blushing and puffs out her cheeks "I-i um. I love you Kaito Momota." She mumbles playing with her hair nervously. 

At that Kaito simply cups the girls face in his hands and, waiting to make sure she doesn't hit him, he then slowly leans in puckering his lips. Maki scowls at him then rolls her eyes grabbing his face "Cmere you~" She purrs and smashes their lips together, much to Kaito's surprise. 

Maki reaches into his pants and boxers, hesitating at first she grabs his dick rubbing it causing the male to moan "M-maki-" He states glancing at her who is looking at him with lust in her ruby red eyes. 

"Kaito, please..." Maki takes off her skirt and panties then backs up laying down on the heart shaped bed "Please... Make love to me~" She purrs. 

Kaito looks at Maki, his face redder then Mars. "U-um-" He stutters, clearly not sure what to do. "Uh- M-maki roll? A-are you sure?" He asks the assassin. With a simple glance full of lust Maki nods "Yes, I'm sure" She says simply. 

Kaito sighs and puts his hand behind his head and mutters "Welp, I've never done this before-" With a simple look Maki simply replies "Obviously" At this Kaito shakes his head then takes off his galaxy jacket placing it near Maki's clothes. 

Sighing he takes off his shirt then glances at Maki curious as to what her reaction would be "What?" She asks. Chuckling he takes off the rest of his clothes then gets in the bed towering over the girl. 

Maki looks him up and down then smiles at him, who seems nervous being so exposed. "You're very handsome Kaito" She says then cups his face in her hands giving him a lustful kiss. "Mmm~" 

🚀  
Putting his large hands over hers he quickly pins her to the bed which Maki looks like she's about to kick him, but stops herself. "Sorry, force of habit" She girl says smiling at him sheepishly. "No, it's understandable Maki Roll" He replies. 

"Um, may I put your hair down Maki? I've never seen your hair down before" The male asks her smiling. Maki puffs her cheeks "Well you're already seeing me naked which no one except me has seen so might as well" The girl replies and Kaito pulls out her red scrunchies and grins "Your hair is so beautiful Maki Roll!"

🔪  
Scowling at him she mutters "Idiot..." Kaito looks at her as if he was a puppy that was just kicked. Maki sighs then easily reveres the position they're in, her pinning him down. "Now, just to let you know Kaito, I'm a virgin and you'll be the one who takes that virginity that can only be taken once" She explains to him. 

🚀  
Looking up at her he frowns "I'm still not sure why you- AH!~" He gasps as Maki suddenly shoves his dick inside her pussy as a little bit of blood flows out Maki doesn't even flinch. "I-i only did that to shut you up Kaito" She says then leans down tenderly kissing his forehead. 

He sighs then strokes her face lightly with his thumb "You're so beautiful Maki" He comments. Blushing bright red Maki glares at the male "I-idiot!" To shut him up from making any further comments Maki starts to hop, Kaito's dick sliding easily in and out of Maki, as if they were 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. 

Moaning, Maki starts to hop faster. "K-kaito~" Kaito simply grunts in response. "M-maki? Can I ah~ try now?" He asks her sheepishly. Maki stops then thinks for a minute "Fine" She says simply. 

Grinning, Kaito pins Maki down once again then starts to thrust into her. "M-mm~ fuck~ you feel amazing Maki Roll!~" He moans then looks at her and she nods in a silent agreement Kaito takes his dick out of her then Maki lays on her side lifting her leg in the air. 

Getting on his knees, he thrusts back inside her, now able to go even deeper inside her. Maki gasps and a blissful smile is on her face, enjoying every second of their intimacy. 

Kaito thrusts faster and deeper inside her grunting every now and then. "M-maki~ Oh fuck~ Mmm~" He groans thrusting faster, not able to control himself he grabs her leg and puts it over his shoulder and thrusts deep inside the assassin. 

Gasping she feels him on the outside of her womb. "K-kaito!~" She moans gripping the soft silky sheets of the bed. Thrusting as deep as he can Maki's eyes widen as Kaito forces his way into her womb. "S-so tight-!" He starts thrusting as fast as he can, both of them getting close to cumming

Maki closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue "K-kaito! Pl-please cum inside me-!" She gasps clenching her fists. Kaito nods and his thrusts start to get sloppy and a little slower. "M-maki Roll-!" Moaning her nickname as he cums inside her womb. Not able to hold it anymore Maki cums as well. 

Kaito slowly starts to slow down his thrusts then stops completely and lays on top of her panting as he slides his dick out of her. "I love you Maki Roll" He mumbles sleepily. Maki smiles at him and kisses his cheek, also panting but not as heavily "I love you too"


	8. The Package

🔪  
She wakes up in a heart shaped bed, naked for some reason. "What in the world...?" All of a sudden she finally realizes that she's snuggles against someone, she looks up and sees purple hair. "Oh, K-kaito..." She blushes bright red remembering last night's events. "O-oh my-" Kaito suddenly wakes up opening one eye. "Maki roll...?" He asks glancing down at her. "H-hi Kaito..." She mumbles sleepily. 

Kaito smiles at her then hugs her tightly his goatee brushing against her forehead "Maki Roll, you're so pretty" That earns a punch in the gut from Maki. "Ouch-!" Immediately let's go of her and he grumbles. "That hurt... I still think you're pretty Maki" At that comment Maki blushes then snuggles up against Kaito's bare chest and she mumbles "Baka..." 

🚀  
He grins and hugs the assassin "Uh, Maki? What I wanted to tell you is uh-" He's cut off by Maki hurriedly getting out of bed to throw up in a trash can. "Maki?!" He says in alarm. He quickly gets up then walks over to Maki who is curled up with her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes wide open. "Um, Maki Roll? Are you ok?" He asks her concerned. His response however shocks him. 

🐼  
"Kaito, it's too early to tell but I might be pregnant" Now it's Kaito's turn to look shocked "Wh-what?!" The male states. She looks at him dead in the eyes "I think I might be pregnant" All of a sudden Monokuma appears with a package which he sets down, winking at Kaito, then leaves. At that Maki gets up and puts on her clothes as Kaito looks at the box curiously. "Put on your clothes, idiot" She states tossing him his clothes. Kaito gets hit in the face with his clothes, frowns, and puts them on. 

"Uh, Maki Roll? What's this?" He asks looking at her, his galaxy jacket drapped over his arm. "Well, let's see shall we?" She states, although she had a feeling what it was. She opens the package and flinches seeing what it is "A pregnancy test?" Kaito asks confused. In response Maki simply says "Stay here" Then she takes the package sprinting to a bathroom that appeared. 

🚀  
A couple minutes later the assassin emerges with something behind her back with a stone cold gaze. The shoves the thing into Kaito's hands then sits on the bed head in her hands. Confused he glances down at the thing she handed him; he gasps and his eyes widen. It was the pregnancy test, and it was positive.


	9. Pregananate

🚀  
In shock he drops the stick them looks over to Maki who is still sitting on the heart shaped bed, which now makes the situation a bit uncomfortable. All of a sudden there's a giggle and Monokuma appears again with a smug grin on it's face. "Well well well! Seems the love birds made a chick! Upupupu!" 

🐼  
Maki starts to cry into her hands which shocks Kaito, who narrows his eyes at Monokuma and growls "How dare you make my Maki Roll cry! I Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars will beat you to a pulp once you0p reveal yourself Mr. or Mrs. Mastermind!" Monokuma simply giggles and dissapears. 

Kaito rushes over to Maki and holds the girl in his arms mumbling comforting words to her rocking back and forth to try to help calm her down. "Shh... It's ok Maki Roll, I'll take care of you and I'll stay here with you as long as you need me to" Kaito whispers to her starting to tear up. Maki simply huddles against him and slowly stops crying "K-kaito..." She whispers.

🚀  
"Yes Maki Roll?" He asks looking down at her. "Pl-please stay with me and our child, please" The girl begs looking up at him tears in her eyes. Frowning he wipes her tears "Maki, I wasn't planning on going anywhere in the first place" He replies. Maki kisses his cheek, smiles at him then falls asleep in his arms. Kaito sighs and carries her out of the room passing Kirumi who raises her eyebrow at the pair but doesn't question them. Kaito carries his baby momma to his room because he doesn't want to go digging around in her clothes to get her room key. So he simply places her down gently on his bed then sits in a nearby chair watching her worriedly.


	10. The Next Day

🔪  
Groggily she wakes up yawning and sits up. Looking around she realised this wasn't her room, then suddenly she remembers what happened yesterday finding out she was pregnant, and falling asleep against Kaito. "Kaito must have brought me to his dorm then" She murmurs getting up. Suddenly there's a knock on the door "Um, come in!" She calls and Kirumi walks in smiling at her politely "Hello there Maki, Kaito asked me to come check on you, everyone is in the dining hall. It's morning" The maid explains to the pregnant assassin. Nodding Maki smiles "That's sweet of him..." She murmurs then nods at her. "Tell everyone I'll be out soon"

🕸  
Kirumi turns to leave but hears Maki's voice again "Kirumi?" Turning around she smiles at the girl "Yes Maki? Do you need help with anything?" She asks, tilting her head ever so slightly. Shifting in her seat Maki looked at her "Um, did Kaito tell them about...?" Kirumi smiles at the girl and shakes her head "He only told me, but he wanted to tell everyone else if you wanted to" She replied. 

🔪  
Nodding Maki gets up, she was in black a red pj's "What-?" Kirumi giggles "Don't worry, Kaito didn't dress you I did. He was too embarrassed" Maki nods again then gets up "I'll go head to my room and change, tell Kaito thank you for me please" 

🕸  
Kirumi smiles at her and nods again "Very well, I shall go to the dining hall where the others are waiting" Closing the door she walks away over to the dining hall and opens the door waltzing over to Kaito who is sitting at the table head in his hands, the others crowded around the male, worried about him. "Greetings Kaito, I just spoke to Maki and she shall be here soon" 

🚀  
Looks up at her and smiles a little "Thank you, I was worried about her..." Tenko, who was sitting off to the side stares at Kaito "Degenerate male! What did you do to Maki!" The feminist demands pointing at him. He flinched and shakes his head "Have Maki tell you, I don't want to say anything about her that she might not want" He explained to the girl, who just scowls then goes back to eating her pancakes that Kirumi prepared for everyone before hand with a different table set aside with different toppings. Shuichi and Kaede were sitting next to each other, of course, discussing about Atua knows what.

Suddenly the doors open and Maki steps in, with her usual uniform on. "Maki Roll!" Kaito shouted then gets up rushing over to her, making said girl jump in surprise as the taller male hugged her small form. "Kaito-!" She starts then sighs and rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face "Thank you for waiting for me Kaito" She whispers to him. Kaito blushes slightly putting a hand behind his hand "O-of course Maki Roll" He mumbles. Maki turns to the others, who most of them are watching the display, epecially Tsumugi. 

🐼  
Maki holds Kaito's hand, she smiles at him and hesitantly holds his face pulling him gently down to her level then gives him a kiss, right in front of the others. Some gasp (Miu, Kiibo, Tenko, Angie, Kiyo, Gonta) others smile (Tsumugi, Kaede, Shuichi, Kirumi, Kokichi) while the rest just stay silent. (Ryoma, Himiko, Rantaro) 

"Holy shit! Kaito got some head didn't he?!" The boisterous Miu suddenly shouts standing up in her seat, slamming her hands on the table, causing her strawberry banana pancakes to jump. Kiibo looks over at Miu and shakes his head "Miu, please at least be a little less subtle about it!" The robot pleads. "Aw shaddup robo-bitch! I mean! Love you too Kiibo!" With that everyone is in a craze, some confused out of there mind others sitting in silence questioning their life choices. (Ryoma) 

🚀  
Looking at Maki once more, who nods at him a smile on her face, he sighs then shouts "Everyone!" Which stops everyones bickering instantly and stare at Kaito expectingly. "Uh, Maki has something to say" He squeaks, shoving Maki in front of him suddenly. Maki sighs, seemingly expecting this. 

🔪  
Glancing at everyone, most confused others looking at her curiously. 'With four simple words it would go to chaos…' shaking her head she spits out what she wanted to say "Kaito got me pregnant"


	11. Wait What?!

🐼  
A few moments of silence follow Maki's words. Then suddenly Kaede speaks "Miu said she called it" Said girl was collecting 5 bucks from Rantaro, who was shaking his head "Huh?!" Maki said. "Before you arrived, we argued about what could've caused you to oversleep." Explained Ryoma. "Gonta predicted you were just sleepy and needed rest..." The large bug loving boy stated smiling. "Isn't humanity wonderful... Kukuku..." Giggled Kiyo who was doing his strange pose with his arms. Miu shook her head then smiled at Maki with a pervy grin. 

"So?! How was it?!" She shouted at them, of course talking about... that. Maki narrowed her eyes at the girl giving her a death glare, Miu flinched "I-i-i m-mean i-i-if y-you want t-to share! Eee!" She squeaked cowering behind Kiibo who had a blank expression on his face. "Well, now that that's settled let's have breakfast!" Kaito shouted nyooming to his seat, not before pulling out a chair for Maki. 

 

As everyone left, Kaito was sitting down with Maki in his lap. Just sitting in peaceful silence, enjoying each other's company. "Um, Kaito?" Asked Maki looking up at him. "Hm? What is it Maki Roll?" Kaito asked looking back down at her. Maki gives him a quick kiss "I love you Kaito Momota" She says smiling at him. "I-i love you too Maki Roll" He replied hesitantly putting a hand on Maki's belly. "I..." Smiling he gets an idea. "Maki, I have to go, uh do something." He explains as a skeptical Maki gets up. 

🚀  
Sprinting away, his loose sleeve flying he trips over something. "Ow ow ow! Watch it bucko!" Shouts a strangely Mickey Mouse sounding voice. "Wh- Monokuma?!" Kaito shouted sitting up rubbing his head. "You bet!" The Oreo bear shouted "What are you doing here Monokuma?" Kaito asks staring at the bear threatingly. "Oh I'm just here to give you this! I had a feeling you were looking for this!" The cheerful bear pulls out a black box with a red ribbon and hands it to Kaito. 

"Trust me! Maki will love it!" With a wink Monokuma disappeared leaving a confused Kaito in his wake. "I think I have a feeling as to what he just gave me..." Kaito murmured to himself. "I wanted to ask Maki to marry me because she's having my child, how did Monokuma know is the question?" He ponders this then shrugs. "Oh well, no use in thinking too deeply about Monokuma of all people, well creatures" With that he puts the small box in the pocket of his jacket then heads back to Maki.


	12. The Proposal

🔪  
Raising an eyebrow at Kaito, who was now walking towards her purposefully. "Yes Kaito?" She asks the taller male tilting her head to the side curiously "Um... Where's everyone else?" Kaito asks putting a hand behind his head embarrassed about something. Sighing she shakes her head "They're in the gym.

Apparently Monokuma called us but I wanted to wait for you" She finished fidgeting a little. Raising an eyebrow Kaito smirks at her then suddenly picks her up bridal style "Let's go then!" He shouts then, to not cause to much disturbance for Maki he speed walks to the gym. 

 

🐼  
Upon arriving to the gym everyone turns to look at them and react with cat calls or giggles, and with a blush Kaito sets Maki down gently "Upupu! That's everyone!" A cheerful voice spoke as Monokuma appears at the top of the stage. "Now that everyone is here I have a proposal to make!" With a grin he takes out a super long script of some sorts, so long it goes off the stage. 

Putting on some reading glasses Monokuma starts to read. "Because no deaths have occurred and someone," He stops then looks at Maki and Kaito "will be parents the Monokubs and I have decided for the sake of the ship and the plot of this story we'll pause the killing game for now." As he finishes he rolls up the paper and takes off the reading glasses. Everyone stares at Monokuma most people shocked by what they just heard "Wait a minute, so no more killing?" Kaede asked stepping forward.

Monokuma rolls his eyes "Well yeah! Weren't you listening? Or was the dumb blonde trope true?!" He states with a face of mock surprise "Hey! B-be nicer to my g-g-g-girlfriend!" Shuichi suddenly shouted, his eyes squeezed shut a huge blush on his face. With a cheeky grin Kokichi speaks "Oh??? Emo Detective has a girlfriend now? Even though he has that emo hat?" He turns to Kiibo "Wow! So there is some chance for you to get a girlfriend Kiibo!" 

"Fuck yeah he does!" Miu suddenly shouts grinning ear to ear. Kiibo looks at Miu innocently. "Huh?" Kiibo asked a confused look on his face. "Oh, uh... Nothing Kiibo!" Miu quickly replied a guilty grin on her face. "Well now thats settled." Monokuma suddenly jumps down from the stage and walks, well more like waddles, over to Kaito. 

"Oh? Kaito? You wanted to ask Maki something and announce it to everyone with the microphone?" He asked with a smirk, fully aware that Kaito hasn't said anything since he first arrived "Wh- uh..." Kaito sweats nervously as Maki looks at him confused "What is it that you'd like to ask me Kaito?" Maki asks not having a clue as to what was going on. Kaito takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee in front of Maki and pulls out the box with the red bow that Monokuma gave him earlier. 

Everyone gasps while Maki starts to tear up as Kaito starts to speak "Maki Harukawa, ever since I first met you I felt a strong connection between us. Even as strangers it seemed we were meant to be." He unties the bow then with a nervous smile at Maki he opens the box revealing a ring with Maki and Kaito's name on it and 2 heart shaped gems one purple and the other red. "Maki Harukawa, will you make me the luckiest man in the galaxy and be my wife?" Once he finishes he looks up at Maki expectingly.


	13. What Is Kokichi Planning

🐼  
Maki looks at Kaito, tears in her eyes. "Of course, you idiot!" She shouts giving him a hug. Which he grins, bigger then he's ever had before, completely ignoring the idiot comment. Kaito puts the ring on Maki's finger then picks her up spinning her around. Everyone claps while Monokuma has tears in his eyes "Beautiful! Just beautiful!"

Everyone comes up to them giving telling them congratulations. "Ooo! Can I plan the wedding?" Asked Kokichi with a cheeky grin on his face. Kirumi walks up to Kokichi and shakes her head "I apologize Oma, but Rantaro and I were going to plan the wedding." She says with and apologetic smile on her face. 

Kaede looks over at them "At least give him a chance to help Kirumi! The more help the better!" She smiles holding Shuichi's hand who is blushing madly. With a sigh Kirumi looks back over at Kokichi "Very well, as long the couple are fine with it then I guess I am too" She shrugs then glances over at the happy couple. 

🚀  
Kaito narrows his eyes at the living grape, who is grinning. "…If he messes anything up, even the smallest details then I'm punting him to the moon" He says finally crossing his arms.

🎲  
Kokichi smirks that cheeky smirk of his "Gotcha! Nooo silly business! I prrrooomiissee!!!" Secretly he has his fingers crossed behind his back. Who would miss the chance at pranking these guys? Nishishi!~

🚀  
Kaito scowls, clearly not convinced by the proven liar in front of him. "If it helps, I'll keep an eye on him Kaito." Kirumi states stepping in. He sighs then looks over to Maki, who, unsurprisingly is looking at Kokichi with murder clear in her eyes. "Maki Roll" He turns and directs Maki's face to look at him "It's just this once, and Kirumi said she'll watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything to ruin our wedding. I don't trust Kokichi either, but I do trust Kirumi" He smiled at Maki, the one he knows that she loves. 

🔪  
She scowls at Kaito then sighs not able to say no to him "Why do you make me love you so much?!" She prys his arms off her face and pouts, her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk. 

🐼  
Kaito simply shrugs "I guess that's a yes" He says sheepishly. Kokichi grinned wider "Woohoo!! I get to plan a wedding!" Kirumi sighs while Rantaro has a poker face as usual. The three party planners head off to discuss the plans for the wedding. At the table Angie and Korekiyo are having an argument about who should initiate the wedding. 

"Hey Maki!" Kaede calls over the twin tailed girl, who quickly gives Kaito a kiss then heads over to Kaede. Tenko, Miu, Tsumugi, and Himiko are waiting as well. "What is it Kaede?" Maki asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde. The girl in question grinned and simply grabbed her arm dragging her along, not before giving Shuichi a kiss of course. Tenko, Miu, Himiko and Tsumugi following the two. 

"Where are we going Kaede?" Maki asked confused, and although she won't admit it she wants to go back to Kaito. "Going to Tsumugi's research lab" Kaede replies, still dragging the poor assassin along. "Why?" Maki asked, still confused. Arriving at the door Kaede slows to a halt in front of the door. "You'll see!~" Is all Kaede responds as Tsumugi opens the door Maki frowns, still not sure why they dragged her over here.


	14. Preparations

🔪  
Although once she spots the dresses all lined up along a wall a huge blush appears on her face and then stares at Kaede who is jumping with glee "No way." States Maki scowling at the three girls in front of her. 

🐼  
Which Tsumugi responds by simply grabbing the tsundere's hand and practically drags her over to a stand "You're not gonna get married without a dress!" She tells Maki, a hint of playful(?) threatening in her tone.

Maki simply puts on a poker face as Tsumugi gets to work putting different dresses on Maki as Tenko, Kaede, and Miu watch giving their opinions about the dresses. Of course Miu likes the showy and unmodest dresses while Tenko and Himiko liked the long and flowing dresses.

Kaede? Well she's a mixture of both. She did like a flowy dress with flowers switched on the end of the train. Although she also liked a pink short dress that had spaghetti straps and showed a lot of Maki's back…

While the girls put Maki in dresses the guys Ryoma, Kaito, Shuichi and Gonta are still in the gym. Korekiyo and Angie are still arguing about who should be the priest for the wedding cause author-chan doesn't know what to do with incest is wincest and the cult leader.

Monokuma brought out tons of racks full of different suits. While the others pick out a suit to wear to the wedding Monokuma pulls Kaito to the side much to the space cowboys surprise. "What is it you little build-a-bear bootleg?" 

Monokuma simply frowns at him crossing his tubby bear arms. "No 'thank you!' No 'I appreciate you so much Headmaster for doing this for my family!' That's no way to talk to the one who paused despair for you and your fiance and fetus child!" The bear scowls clearly not happy at the astronaut, uh oh.

Kaito sighs and puts a hand behind his head "I'm sorry, I'm not used to you being so… hopeful" The space man mumbles immediately regretting it after seeing Monokuma's reaction: pure rage and hatred. 

"Don't you dare every say the h word again! It triggers me!" The bear scowls more at the other, even more pissed off now. With a frown Kaito simply shakes his head "Fine" Was all he responded with then simply walks away.

Kaito heads back to the others who were picking out different suits from the rack the despair bear pulled out earlier. Shuichi was in a simple navy blue suit with a black tie. 

Kaito searches around a bit then grins seeing a galaxy pattern suit with black pants which he grabs and goes to try on. He returns and the other guys nod in approval, Ryoma simply putting his thumb up. 

With his suit picked out Kaito leaves the gym heading for Tsumugi's research room which had Angie blocking the way, seems Korekiyo won the argument on who should initiate the wedding.


	15. Melody of Love

🐼  
As Kaito approached Angie frowns and shakes her head blocking his way "Uh uh uh! Atua says not to see the bride before the wedding!~" Kaito scowls "I can't see Maki Roll?" Angie shakes her head "Nope!~" Kaito sighs then walks back to the others. 

🔎  
He glances over Kaito walks in "They kick you out?" He asks. Kaito shakes his head "Angie blocked the way saying Atua says the groom can't see the bride before the wedding" Clearly not happy with that answer. Shuichi grins "Ah, figured so. Did you at least see Kaede?" 

Kaito shakes his head at that as well and he frowns. "Maybe I can go in because I'm just the best man?" He ponders this for a moment or two while Kaito heads off to wait for the others to get ready. Shuichi nods deciding and heads over to Tsumugi's lab and nods at Angie who simply frowns but moves out of the way for him.

When he opens the door his eyes widen spotting Kaede immediately his face immediately heats up. Kaede was in a light pink gown with little music notes on the edge of the dress.

🐼  
Kaede turns and spots Shuichi also blushing a bit at his navy blue suit. Both head to each other meeting in the middle as the other girls don't pay attention still a few looking through the dresses. "You look really handsome Shuichi!" She states smiling at him. 

Because Kaito insisted Shuichi didn't have his hat on so he ducks his head a bright red blush covering his face poor blushy boy is flustered. Kaede giggles a little then walks closer to him cupping his face in her hands she gives Shuichi a kiss which the males ahoge stands straight up.

Kaede breaks away from the kiss and grins at him. Shuichi? He's just a blushing mess once again Kaede giggles and winks at him heading back to the other girls who are watching either going aww (Tsumugi, Himiko) ew (Tenko) or they have a poker face (Maki) Miu just is being Miu and whistles at them. 

"Yeah! Get it Shuichi!" Calls Miu a perverted grin on her face. Kaede simply looks at Miu and smirks "He already did the other day" She simply said and Shuichi almost faints from embarrassment while Miu just jumps up and down "Kaeidiot isn't a filthy virgin anymore!!" She shouts a bit too loudly.

🎹  
Kaede simply frowns "Because Maki appointmented me as her maid of honor I'm gonna go check on the preparations!" With a smile she gives Shuichi one more kiss which he squeaks at then she leaves.

❓  
They snicker putting a firecracker in the wedding cake then skedaddles away before Kirumi came back.


	16. The Maid and The Adventurer

🎲  
The grape is simply pouring a bunch of grape panta into a large bowl, seemingly for the drink. Kirumi is watching the small gremlin carefully but he wasn't up to any mischief right now. "Nyehehe! Lots of panta!" He snickers to himself as Kirumi simply sighs.

🥑  
Rantaro was helping Kirumi make the food and of course he was making chips and guacamole. Then Kirumi waltzes in making him blush slightly. 'Do I have a small crush on Kirumi?' He asked himself staring at Kirumi every now and then. 

🕷  
As she walks in she pretends to not notice Rantaro staring at her. Although after a moment or two she heads over to him "Are you alright Mr. Amami?" She asks the avocado haired male who simply nods rapidly still making his guacamole. She frowns then heads outside and spots Monokuma directing a lot of other Monokuma including the Monokubs with construction hats building a church of some kind.

Kirumi frowns then walks over to him, the original Monokuma directing the whole thing. "What is going on here Monokuma?" She asks raising an eyebrow at the bear. "I'm glad you asked Kirumi!" The bear grins wider "Because we didn't already have a church the monokubs and I decided to build one!" Which Kirumi simply smiles a little.

"Thank you Monokuma, might I ask something?" At that Monokuma frowns and turns to her "Quickly please! I'm a very busy bear!" He scowls. Kirumi sighs and clears her throat "Do you by any chance know what is wrong with Rantaro?" She asks a blush clear on her face.

Monokuma stays silent for a moment or two then shrugs "Who knows? He's one of the mysterious ones of your little group. It'd be best to ask him yourself." The bear states while Kirumi simply frowns. "Very well, thank you Monokuma" After waving goodbye to the teddy bear she heads back to the dining hall and into the kitchen. 

She spots Rantaro and smiles a little "Mr. Amami? May I speak with you alone?" Rantaro turns after finishing the guacamole and sighs. "Alright, sure" Rantaro glares at the panta bot threatingly "You better not do anything while we're gone or you'll be in big trouble, understand?" Kokichi simply pouts "Yes, 'dad' hmph..."

With a nod Kirumi guides Rantaro to the courtyard and sits down on a bench, which he shrugs and sits down as well. "Erm, Rantaro I asked for you to speak with me because I'm concerned about you" 

🥑  
Avocado man simply frowns still blushing a little "Why? Did I do something wrong Kirumi?" He asked not sure what she meant. Kirumi shakes her head "No, its just…" The Ultimate Maid looks down at her gloved hands and sighs "You've been acting peculiar around me lately and I was concerned about you" 

At that statement his face heats up more even though it's Kirumi's talent to help people he still couldn't help but feel special. "Well, I uh" He stutters. 'Did she find out that easy that I have a crush on her?' He wonders and bites his lip.

Kirumi turns to him and raises an eyebrow at him waiting for his answer. "Well, um. The thing is Kirumi" He's clearly flustered as Kirumi scoots closer to him cause he was talking too quietly. "Yes what is it?" Kirumi asks once again, tilting her head a little. Rantaro gathers up all his courage and blurts "I have a crush on you Kirumi-!"


	17. Mechanical Love

🕷  
She blushes bright red at his words "Ah, is that why you kept staring at me Mr. Amami?" She asks turning to him with her eyebrow raised. The male blushes as well and looks at her sheepishly "Maybe" Kirumi smiles a little.

She has to admit that Rantaro is handsome although her duties might get in the way of their relationship she simply takes off her gloves and cups the makes face in her hands "Would you like to be my lover Rantaro Amami?" She simply asks smiling a little as the others' face is redder then Himiko's hair.

Rantaro sits there for a moment and leans closer to Kirumi who rolls her eyes and grabs him kissing the male deeply and passionately, Rantaro's two ahoges sprung straight up. Kirumi pulls away and smiles at him "That's my answer" She giggles.

🥑  
He frowns "So thats a yes?" The other frowns "Of course it is" He grins and hugs Kirumi tightly who kisses his cheek.

Meanwhile with Miu and Kiibo…

🛠  
Miu leaves the other girls wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress with fish net stockings and her boots. She looks around and grins spotting Kiibo who was in a tech looking suit that he didn't seem comfortable in. Miu grins "Hiya Kiiboy!" She greets as Kiibo is startled.

"Gah-! Oh, hello Miu" Kiibo frowns at the girl adjusting his tie. She tilts her head "What's the matter Kiiboy?" She grins. "Oh! You're speechless at my outfit aren't you?!" The pervy inventor giggles as Kiibo's face flushes red. 

"Th-that's not-" The other stutters shaking his head Miu simply smirks. "How's the thing working for ya?" She winks at Kiibo who simply squeaks "W-well ah-" Miu frowns 

"Well ah what? It's vital information for the tests on that mechanical dick I made you!" She crosses her arms. Kiibo walks over to her "Why did you make me one anyway? Now if Kokichi asks if robots have dicks I'm going to have to say yes!"

Miu frowns "What's so bad about that?" She clearly doesn't see a problem. Kiibo sighs and looks away "W-well it's kinda a personal question don't you think? I don't like it that he asks me that question…" The other frowns.

Miu rolls her eyes "Oh well I did make that mechanical dick for both of us to enjoy after all!" She laughs as Kiibo simply sighs. "You already know that I'm not friends with you because of your body Miu I already told you this a bunch of times!"

Miu smiles and holds his hand "Yeah, I know. I just like teasing you Kiibo! You're super cute when you heat up!" With Miu not saying what part of Kiibo's body she likes to tease Kiibo rolls his eyes as the girls perverted comment.

"Hey Miu? What's love?" The robot asks sitting down on a bench with her. Miu simply frowns "You don't know? It's when you like someone more than a friend!" She answers a grin on her face. Kiibo looks away and frowns "Oh, well…" He looks back at Miu and simply says "I think I love you Miu"


	18. Magic Gone Wrong

🎩  
With Tenko trailing the magician like a puppy she frowns and turns around to face Tenko "Nyehh….Tenko I'm too tired to tell you to go away but you can watch me practice for the wedding... I'm going to be doing some magic…" Tenko simply grins and nods.

"That sounds fun Himiko! Let's go!" With a sigh Himiko heads to the gym where the wedding reception is going to be there's a large tank with a piranha tank hung over a large aquarium sized tub of water with a red curtain hiding most of the view of the tank.

"Because it's such an important occasion I decided try a new trick!" She explains. Tenko simply nods "Ooo! Sounds fun!" Himiko frowns and looks at her "No, it's not its water magic. I have 30 seconds to get out of the tank before…" She gulps "That tank of pirhana gets dropped into the tank." 

Tenko's eyes widen "That sounds super dangerous! Himiko I don't want you to get hurt!" She simply shakes her head. "For this practice it's just stuffed waterproof plushies in the tank." She explains to the worried Tenko who sighs and hugs the small mage.

"Be careful! Please!" Tenko lets go as Himiko goes to the top of the tank looking into it. Gonta decides to walk in just then "What karate feminist and mage girl doing?" He asks looking at the tank.

🥋  
Tenko frowns "Degenerate male! If you must know Himiko is practicing her underwater magic!" She grins clearly proud of her girlfriend. Gonta frowns "Gonta wanted to ask if you've seen Ryoma. None of us could find tennis emo" He states as Himiko shakes her head and dives into the tank.

Tenko shakes her head "I dunno either. Uh oh there goes the timer!" She looks at the side of the tank worriedly. 

Time: 20 seconds

"She's still not out!" Tenko complains looking at Gonta still not trusting him but cause he's the only other one in there she scoots closer to the male. "Gonta not sure why Himiko isn't coming out…" He frowns.

Time: 10 seconds

"Still nothing!" Tenko wails as Gonta frowns. "Gonta go up to check!" He hurries up to the edge of the tank and looks into the water "Huh??? Huh???" He exclaims confused.

Time: DEATH

Tenko screams as the stuffed piranha's are dropped in but they're… real pirhanas. Gonta jumps down as Himiko appears Tenko hugs the mage tightly watching in horror as the curtain is taken down to reveal… Ryoma's dead body…


	19. A Body Has Been Discovered

🐼  
*Ding dong bingo bongo!*

All of a sudden a voice comes over the speakers. "Oh, well body discovered I guess… uh I thought the killing game was taken down but… I guess someone wanted to get their hands dirty anyway… Oh well. After a period of time the remaining students will be put in a class trial! Oh and please meet in the gym!" 

🎹  
Kaede sighs and holds Shuichi's hand as they head to the gym as Angie mutter when they leave "I guess Monokuma doesn't care about the not seeing the bride before the wedding rule…" Kaede smiles and pats Angie's back. "It'll be ok Angie. I promise" 

Angie simply sighs uncharacteristically and trudges over to the gym. With Kaede and Shuichi following they head into the gym where the others are there, even Maki and Kaito. Who are just next to each other holding hands. 

Kaede stares into the tank and her eyes widen "Ryoma…" She whispers. Monokuma suddenly appears "Because I already said that the killing game was over there actually won't be a class trial or any of you leaving" The bear states a frown on his face for once.

🐼  
"Now that most of you are here" Monokuma continues as the Monokubs cover the tank with a curtain to clean it. "I guess now a good a time as any to have the wedding" He shrugs. "Kirumi will show you were to go" States Monokuma a smirk on his face. 

Kirumi bows politely and leads everyone except Maki outside and into the church. The theme of the wedding was red galaxies. Galaxy patterned banners are strung around the church. At the end of the isle there's purple and red roses entwined around the arch.

Korekiyo is standing behind the podium with Angie on the side. Along the sides are red rose petals on the isle. There's also purple and red chairs on each side. Kaito grins at the scene, then hurries to the front of the isle standing by Angie as Shuichi follows standing next to Kaito. 

Kaede is at a piano to the side at the others sit down in the red or purple chairs. Maki is in a separate room outside the church with Tsumugi helping her into her wedding dress. Himiko, Tenko and Miu are the flower girls. 

🔪  
Maki sighs as Tsumugi hands her a bouquet of red roses. "What's wrong Maki?" Asks Tenko looking at her. Although she disliked Kaito she cared about Maki and did fine them quite a cute couple. Maki looks away "I just never thought I'd get married, I was an assassin. I killed people, why would anyone fall in love with someone like that?"

Himiko turns to her already in her short light red dress with a basket of flower petals, she still has her hat on of course. "Nyehh… you've changed though Maki… I can't speak for him but I think he fell in love with you because he didn't care about what Hope's Peak labeled your talent as."

Tenko grins then hugs Himiko "She must have used speech magic to say such an amazing speech! I'm so proud!" Himiko simply blushes and looks away. Maki smiles a little "Thank you girls"


	20. The Wedding

🔪  
Maki sighs and stands straight up as Kaede starts to play the piano Himiko and Tenko go down the isle. Tsumugi turns to her, in a sea blue dress "Are you nervous?" She generally was concerned asking Maki. 

She simply frowns and shakes her head "A bit, what if I trip going down the isle? What if I mess up my lines? What if-" Tsumugi cuts her off by putting a finger over her lips "It'll be alright, I'll make sure everything goes smoothly" Tsumugi smiles.

"How can you make sure everything will go smoothly?" Which the cosplayer responds with a wink "I have my ways" Maki simply sighs "Fine." Maki remembers something that Angie told her. "Wait, isn't the father of the bride supposed to walk her down the isle...? I'm an orphan so how is that gonna work?"

Tsumugi simply grins at her "Why do you think the others left? Angie said because the mastermind was helping out they'd be able to walk the bride down the isle!" Maki's eyes widen and she stares at her. "Waitâ€¦ you're the mastermind?" 

👓  
"I know, someone as plain as me being the mastermind is quite the surprise hm?" Maki's reaction surprises her as Maki starts to cry. "Huh? What's the matter?" Tsumugi comforts the assassin by giving her a hug. Maki looks at her wiping her tears. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for stopping the killing game for Kaito and I" Tsumugi shakes her head "It's alright, really. The outside world loves mushy stuff like this as a story" Maki looks at her confused "Huh?" 

"I mean because I saw how much you loved each other." Maki, satisfied with that answer smiles. "Ready to get married to the space cowboy Maki?" She asks putting her arm out. Maki nods linking her arm with Tsumugi's.

🚀  
As the doors open to front of the church his eyes widen seeing Maki in her dress then narrows his eyes at Tsumugi, Angie told them Monokuma agreed the mastermind would escort Maki to Kaito. Everyone else gasps at Tsumugi. Kaede even stops playing for a few seconds as the two walk down the isle. 

When Tsumugi hands Maki to Kaito he sighs then whispers a "Thank you" To her which she nods then goes to sit down in one the red chairs at the front. 

🐼  
Korekiyo stands at the top of the podium looking at Tsumugi with shock. "Well then… seems the mastermind is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer! That's quite the development… kukuku… Now the ceremony can truly begin!"

Korekiyo clears his throat and takes off his mouth cover revealing his mouth, which has lipstick on it. Which Miu gasps and shouts "OH NO IT'S A TRAP!" Korekiyo simply frowns at her. "No, my sisters ghost merged with my body and thats why I have lipstick and why I'm sorta bi polar"

Miu simply sits back down "Oh, ok" Korekiyo sighs and shakes his head "As I was saying now the ceremony can begin. But first it seems we have a few more guests arriving. Suddenly the doors open again revealing the Monokubs all dressed up with someone else behind them.

"Upupu!" Monokuma appears next to them in a suit and his grin. "We have some news for you everyone!" His voice gets deeper for a moment "So you better listen!" He then jumps to sit in one of the purple chairs as the Monokubs go down the isle, revealing Ryoma. In a dark blue tuxedo and he smiles sheepishly. "Hey guys"


End file.
